


Jeepers creepers

by BLACKSODA



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Jeepers Creepers (2001)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLACKSODA/pseuds/BLACKSODA
Summary: * jeepers creepers AU*In north-central Florida, There is a horrible creature a-foot.  A Detective by the name of Hank Anderson, Struggles to find the creature who took his son 27 years ago. After so long, murders start striking up again and hank feels as though he needs to be the one to solve this case but Fowler has a different plan in mind which involves Connor a young detective, becoming his partner. With a one-sided distaste, Hank reluctantly works with Connor to solve the new cases and get the bloody creature who took his son. But as they look deeper, more secrets are revealed and more questions take their place.





	Jeepers creepers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gingerpunches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerpunches/gifts).



> So this story is set after the first jeepers creepers but before the prequel that came in 2017 jeepers creepers four. Connor and all the other androids are not androids in this but outsiders but are from the northeast side. The dispute between the outsiders and the people who live in the town are from an incident that happened 27 years earlier, around the time when the creeper was appearing.  
> (side note) I know I have too many AUs and crap but its fun writing about this and I have put some thought into this as well! NOTE: The intro is short but the following chapters wont be.

Hank's home 10:48-10:56 pm

Hank's POV 

 

I Had felt something watching me as I worked at my table that night. My paranoia had grown stronger since the creeper murders started back up again. I ignored it simply because paranoia made you look like a fool. But I was wrong. It was just my gut telling me that...It was only a matter of time before the pendulum hit the table and fate chose one of its two choices. For me to live or die. The feeling wasn't automatic...It was a gradual thing. My heart sank more and more until it felt like a boat anchor had finally reached the bottom. I could tell this time was different though. It had been about two minutes before I listened to myself and looked behind me to where my window was...And there it was...That damn thing... Grinning at me. Its smile was large and toothy Its fingers tapped on the glass slowly. Its hat covered in water and whatever filth it had been in. Its glove tips ripped, revealing pointed black nails. That's all that I could see because of the moonlight.

We stood there, staring at each other in anticipation, Its eyes were a foggy almost dead blue but nonetheless vivid and anxious. I saw it hands move down little by little, ever so slightly, preparing to open the window. I finally broke from my paraplegicness and rushed to lock the window. Then I got a closer look at that bastard. I was both terrified and infuriated. Its smile grew and the anticipating feeling grew stronger. Like I was staring at some starving animal...Well, I guess I was staring at something like though. I knew I couldn't be dumb and get myself killed, but another part of me was screaming and begging just begging to grab it by it's throat and choke it until the light left its eyes and its face was a fossilization of its last breath. I guess it sensed my thoughts because it had begun to move to the second window. I bolted and it began to race with me to the window.

I beatem' and locked it so fast it'd make your head spin twice. It had begun to run to the last window in the room that was placed above the couch and left of my front door. I ran once more and it had begun to get its fingers under the window. I fumbled and reach for the top of the window slide, trying to push it down not caring in the slightest about breaking its fingers. It was hard and painful. Even though it was little more than my height, it felt like a mammoth was putting all its strength into pulling that window open. After of what had felt like forever, I had shut it with a loud slamming noise that echoed briefly in the room. He had stared at me once again but It had curiosity in its eyes this time. My will to live had gotten somewhat stronger and I guess it noticed and was fascinated. The creature was anthropomorphic but never spoke. However, you could read its facial expressions clearly if you looked at it long enough. suddenly It made this weird giggling noise.

 

I stood there frozen again as it begun to walk away and up into the night sky it went. I had grabbed my gun quickly and sat in my chair at the kitchen table staring out the window waiting for it to come back. The adrenaline had risen a flurry of questions.I reflected on them. I had seen it maul off heads and rip door bolts like sticks. Why hadn't he just simply break the window? Why hadn't he killed me? I've seen him 3 times in my whole life including this encounter and I was still alive. Most people die after they see him once especially up close. Then it came to me:

 

He was toying with me...

 

Deliberately fucking with my head for its own sick ass pleasures. Like it evoked some weird, sick ass libido in him. 

 

From my experience He'd go after the people most terrified of him. When He was toying with me I guess he noticed I had begun to grow more pissed and frustrated rather than fearful and wanted to bring back that fear by giving me all sorts of anxieties leaving so abbruptly like that. That thng was back and was making sure I knew. I needed to stay alive...To finally see this monster die...He took cole...He took all that mattered to me. For 23 years he's haunted my nightmares...23 years of nights sobbing alone playing russian roulette and slipping minature doses of rat poisoning in my drink. Partly because I felt as though I need to die a slow painfull death for Letting him take my baby like that. And partly because there was a part of me that had worries of the future...It was my job to protect people. I may be emotinally fucked and unstable but im a stubborn old man and I'd rather be hanged from my anus off a flag pole than to let that thing live another day and take another life...For 23 years I had waited to see this bastard again. Something had to give and soon...

**Author's Note:**

> SO what did you guys think!? Leave a comment down below and maybe a kudo? And please dont worry this is just an intro not all chapters will be this short!


End file.
